The Horrible Herd (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the monsters in this episode, look here. The Horrible Herd is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-third overall. Premise A herd of mutated skeleton cattle are destroying farms, and heading to destroy all of Crystal Cove. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles Villains: * Horrible Herd ** Horrible Herd's queen * Professor Pericles * Mr. E * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves Other characters: * Farmer * Martha * Nova * Sullen female farmer * Miss Vampire Waitress * Deputy * Scientist Locations * Crystal Cove ** Farm ** The Bloody Stake ** The Farmers Barrel of Crackerness ** Destroido Corp. ** City Hall ** Rogers Mansion ** Chinatown *** Chen's Coffee ** Crystal Cove Savings & Loan Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Tractors * Helicopter Suspects * None Culprits Cast Continuity * The gang found the old gun at the end of the previous episode. * Scooby holds a grudge against the farmer who kept him locked up in his farm which he escaped in . * Pericles implied to have killed Ed Machine and Cassidy Williams, who disappeared after their believed deaths in and ; this is the first mention of Ed since he last appeared in . * Sheriff Stone actually remembers Mayor Nettles's first name although his fixation on her role makes him call her "Janet Mayor Nettles". * Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone kiss in this episode. * Hot Dog Water left a backdoor into Destroido's computers when she stole the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from its vault in . Notes/trivia * Professor Pericles announces the "previously on..." recap for this episode. This is the first time a guest character has done this instead of a member of the gang. * A rift between Mr. E and Professor Pericles forms after the latter spent a huge amount Destroido Corp.'s funds and losing its best scientists just to create the Horrible Herd. * Brad and Judy have become completely obedient to Pericles and his highly devious plans to destroy Crystal Cove to get the Planispheric Disk, even endangering their own son, and their former dog who's badly wounded by falling out the mayor's helicopter. * This is the first episode in which the deputy speaks. * Pericles can form his wings into hands. * Mayor Nettles served time in the Air Force. * A villain's scheme involving a mutated herd of cattle also occurred in the Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! episode, Scooby Dudes. * Daphne states that the Horrible Herd functions like normal bees, but all of the cows are referred to as male drones by Pericles. In real life, the majority of bees in a hive are female, with the males' only purpose being to mate and die. Cultural references * Nova losing Scooby's grip and falling into the skull cattle's stampede is reminiscent of when Mufasa was thrown off a cliff by his brother Scar and was mortally wounded from falling through the wildebeest's stampede in the Disney film The Lion King. * The Queen Skull Cow's crested head, her initial appearance attached to a giant egg sac, and her ripping free to chase the heroes after they attack her eggs is a reference to the Xenomorph Queen in Aliens. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The farmer says they have not had cattle in 25 years, but in , Scooby talked to a cow in the barn. * City Hall appears undamaged, although in the previous episode, it was burned. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 18, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes